clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Clearwater premiered on January 27, 2013 on the Degrassi Wiki. The first eleven episodes were uploaded once a week and called Clearwater: Leave Your Mark. It followed the first semester of the 2012-2013 school year and 18 actors were given main roles. The following 10 episodes followed the students on their first day back after the Homecoming dance. The slogan for this season is "The students at Clearwater will leave their mark" which is taken from Sadie Carroll's quote from the first episode. Issues dealt with at the forefront of the season were fitting in, popularity, coming out as transgender and transitioning, dating a bad boy, negative self-esteem and weight issues, parental abuse, coming out as gay, hiding being gay from family, dealing with an overly-obsessed guy, choosing between multiple guys, revenge, trying to break a couple up, anger issues, changing your religion, stress, getting back together with an ex, cheating, seeking attention, spreading rumours, taking drugs, babysitting, responsibility, taking control of your life, and running away from home. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2013) David Henrie as Jeremy Litten (15/21) Saoirse Ronan as Sadie Carroll (15/21) Chris Colfer '''as Trey Nitt (12/21) '''Josh Hutcherson '''as Tim Sharpe (10/21) Juniors (Class of 2014) '''AnnaSophia Robb '''as Jamie Stellar (20/21) '''Taylor Momsen '''as Julia Abbott (16/21) '''Avan Jogia '''as Liam Fithe (16/21) '''Debby Ryan '''as Caylee Daniels (14/21) Sophomores (Class of 2015) '''Drake Bell '''as Blake Sommer (11/21) '''Matt Bennett '''as Devon Mather (5/21) Freshman (Class of 2016) '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (21/21) '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (18/21) '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (18/21) '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (18/21) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (17/21) '''Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber (17/21) '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl (15/21) '''Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (11/21) Recurring Cast Seniors '''Austin Butler '''as Isaac Mantis (11/21) '''Shailene Woodley '''as Lauren Nessner (9/21) '''Nathan Kress '''as Ken Paterson (3/21) Sophomores '''Victoria Justice '''as Kat Whinnes (9/21) '''Jeremy Sumpter as Levi Carlson (3/21) Beau Mirchoff '''as Jarrod Keppler (2/21) Freshman '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (16/21) '''Jennette McCurdy '''as Chloe Kaven (12/21) '''Laura Morano '''as Abby Ulmer (12/21) '''Asa Butterfield '''as Brad Craymer (9/21) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (8/21) '''Zendaya Coleman '''as Harley Wahlstrom (8/21) '''Hailee Steinfeld '''as Gina Reynolds (7/21) '''Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (6/21) Adults David Arquette '''as Steve Hanson (6/21) '''Ashton Kutcher '''as Carl Stein (5/21) '''Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (4/21) Daniel Escobar as Carson Pendar (2/21) David Koechner as Arnold Tucker (1/21) Parents Rob Estes as Damian Daniels (3/21) Kristen Bell '''as Karen Jerl (3/21) '''Cheryl Hines as Linda Taylor (2/21) Jeff Daniels as Dylan Taylor (2/21) Ryan Eggold as Seth Bell (1/21) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (1/21) Angela Bassett as Patty Brith (1/21) Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (1/21) Trivia *The timeline of this season spans from August-December 2012. * This season is tied with Season 5 as having the least amount of episodes. * Sophie Clark appears in every episode. * Brittany, Blake, Devon, and Tim all appear in less than half of the episodes of the season despite being regulars. * Devon appears in the least amount of episodes, with 5. * This season features the least amount of regulars with 18. * All regulars from this season return for Season 2 and the recurring characters from this season, Alicia and Eric, are promoted to regulars in the following season. * This is the only season where every regular returns as a regular in the following season. * 13 out of the 18 regular characters received a main plot. ** Olivia, Sophie, and Ethan all had the most with 3. ** Blake, Devon, Julia, Liam, and Moon all had none. * Ethan Webber and Sophie Clark have the most plots with 7. * Devon Mather has the least amount of plots with 0. * In the original outline for series, a character named Megan Dill was listed, however, she did not make the final cut for the series. She was to be played by India Eisley and her character description read, "A quirky and nerdy girl who is desperate for a friend and lacks social skills." Episode List Intro Episodes 1-11 Episodes 12-21 Promos Season Promo: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_High_Promo Mid-Season Promo: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Season_1.5_Promo Category:Seasons Category:Season 1